lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Murtaugh Home
The Murtaugh Home is where Roger Murtaugh and his family reside in Los Angeles, California. Description The house is a white, two floor home with a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, and three bedrooms. It is unknown if the house has a basement. During the course of the series, the house undergoes some renovations and some rooms are explored in the other films that were not seen in the previous one. Lethal Weapon The house appears at the beginning of the film where a white van drives by one fine morning. Roger Murtaugh is in his bathtub all sudsy and relaxed when he is surprised by his wife and kids with a birthday cake. Later, he shaves his beard and is in the kitchen getting ready for work when his wife Trish tells him his longtime friend Michael Hunsaker called. The house is shown again after Murtaugh invites Martin Riggs over for dinner as a way of saying thank you after the latter saved his life during a case. Both men eat dinner in the kitchen with Roger's family and then repair the yacht, before Riggs leaves. The next morning, Murtaugh is awaken by the smell of coffee by Riggs. Murtaugh tells him to leave his room so he can get dressed. Both men return to the house late at night suspecting Amanda Hunsaker's killer may be there following the kidnapping of Roger's oldest daughter Rianne. Mr. Joshua breaks into the house with his submachine gun believing more of Murtaugh's family members may be home; luckily they weren't. He caused partial structural damage inside, shooting bullets into walls, destroying a TV, and firing at a car that was set up to crash as a distraction by Riggs and Murtaugh. Murtaugh invites Riggs over for dinner to spend with his family. Riggs gives Rianne a bullet to pass to her father as a Christmas gift. Sam also is invited to the home but he does not get along so well with the family pet cat Burbank. Lethal Weapon 2 The damage caused by the police car crashing into the living room in the first film has now undergone repairs. In addition to rebuilding the whole living room wall, a much larger garage was being made with workers installing columns in sections of the wall. Roger and the family, together with Rianne's boyfriend George and Martin Riggs, all gathered in the family room to watch her commercial which was to air on TV. After it ended, Murtaugh was stunned at the product she was promoting (which were condom packs). To forbid anyone else seeing more, he turns off the TV and tells everyone to get ready for bed (except the adults of course) and tells George and Mickey McGee to leave. The next day, Trish tells Riggs she found a gold pen in his pants she took out of the wash. Curious of why he has it, this prompts Riggs to explain he keeps it as a souvenir to remember the day his wife Victoria was killed. Trish feels sorry for Riggs and tells him she didn't mean to push. Roger shows up after the conversation and he tells Riggs the same story about finding the gold pen. Later that night, as Roger goes to sleep with his wife, they are suddenly tied up by a group of masked men with accents who tell Murtaugh they are on to his operation and will come after him unless he backs off. The criminals leave and Rianne, Nick and Carrie untie their parents after hearing their muffled screams. The next day, following the deaths of the detectives assigned on the krugerrand case, while in the house solving the mystery of the name "Alba Varden", Murtaugh was about to face a fate of his own when he is attacked by a South African diplomat wielding a knife. Though the henchman gets the upper hand with his karate moves, Murtaugh is able to win when he punctures his head with a nail gun, killing him. He is attacked by one more goon but escapes his grasp by puncturing his chest with three nails. During the altercation, Leo Getz was being taken by two other diplomats by stealing Roger's car. Lethal Weapon 3 The home appears again in Lethal Weapon 3. With Roger's retirement from the force pending, he attempts to sell the house so he can live in retirement peacefully. Leo advertises the house as a real estate agent to make Murtaugh's hopes realized. However, when two buyers come to check out the home, everything seems to be going well until Leo goes too far into detail about the house's history, referencing tragic events which occurred in the first two films. After they leave, Murtaugh lashes out at Leo in anger and tells him they would've wanted the home if he hadn't brought up those topics. Just like his 50th birthday a few years back, Roger is in his bathtub as his family brings a cake to him, celebrating his supposed retirement from the police force. However, despite all the trouble he has been through, he tells his family he can't retire and leaves them in silence for a few seconds. Leo Getz then pops into the bathroom and tells Roger his house will be sold once he signs the contract, but he tells Leo he will be staying in his "termite infested home for another 10 years." Afterwards, getting annoyed of his chatty personality, Roger and Trish spend some alone time in the bathtub before Roger goes to see Riggs outside. Lethal Weapon 4 The home appears in Lethal Weapon 4, where Roger and his family are keeping the Hongs safe for now, until they can be granted asylum. Grandpa Hong was writing letters to his uncle, who was held captive doing work for Wah Sing Ku, who read the letters, thereby knowing the address to Murtaugh's house. Ku and his men hold Trish, Rianne, and Lorna there hostage, while some of the other henchmen kidnap the Hongs. Roger and Martin come back home to see this. There, they get into fights with Ku's men and Ku himself, who gets held at gunpoint by both Murtaugh and Riggs, though Ku overpowers them both by using a quick deft move taking apart Riggs' gun and incapacitating them both. Ku ties them up and sets the house on fire and leaves them there to die. However, one of the children of the Hongs, Ping, appears after hiding from being kidnapped. He cuts Riggs and the rest of them loose, and they all escape alive and unharmed, but they watch sadly as the house is being burnt down, before Riggs and Murtaugh use Rianne's car to go after the bad guys. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Murtaugh Family Category:Locations Category:Houses